The Outbreak: Sadie's Story
by willow345
Summary: What there was a survivor down at the hive? what will change? Will Sadie and her friends be able to escape the horror? What secrets will be told? Why did the Red Queen killed everyone down there? PART 1 to Sadie's Story. Alice/OC/Rain.
1. A minute in Hell

Sadie Brooks was walking the hallways of The Hive. She walked in the room where she had to check her blood which was infected with the T virus but for some reason she wasn't one of the failed experiments.

"Hey Sadie" a voice called. Sadie turned around to see a friend that was nice to her ever since she first worked here, Lisa.

"Lisa!" she exclaimed happily before hugging her which Lisa returned.

"Let me guess..." stated Lisa "You have to check your blood to make sure the T virus is sable?"

"I have to you know Im infected" said Sadie doing a fake pout.

Lisa laughed slightly "I know, come lets see" she said as a doctor came in as well. Sadie knew that doctor as well. Her name was Jake.

"Lets see" he said before the door closed and the alarms sounded.

"Whats going on?" asked Lisa.

"Fie alarm" said the Doctor before water started the fill the room.

"What the!" Lisa shouted.

"Theres no fire!" Sadie screamed into the camera. The water slowly became closer to there faces as the water reaches there knees.

"How do we get out?" exclaimed Jake as trying to break the glass but was failing. Sadie looked to the side and saw a door.

"Look a door!" she exclaimed making them look to see the only door the red queen hasn't touch.

"Only one of us can do through because if one of us going in she will trap the other to" explained Jake looking at the door.

'_What are we going to do?'_ thought Lisa. Lisa looked at Sadie who was scared. She decided. Sadie had to be the one who should go. So Lisa knew she would die.

Lisa walked to Jake and whispered something to him without Sadie hearing. He slowly nodded.

"Guys?" Sadie asked looking at them not speaking. It happened so fast she was now in the hallway. When she was she knew that they pushed her out and the door was now locked.

"Lisa!" she screamed as she tried to break the glass trying to save her but was failing. She saw Lisa gave her one last smile before the room was filled with water. She saw in horror as Lisa tried to breath but soon her body didnt move.

"Lisa!" Sadie gave a blood scream as she saw Lisa die. She slowly sat up and walked away. Before she turned she looked over her shoulder and looked at the room. Then she ran.

"I have to get outta here" she said determined as she ran to find the train. As she ran she looked through the contacts of her phone do see if she had bars. No Bars. Shit. Just her luck.

She ran into a room but the door closed quickly.

"Shit!" she screamed banging on the door.

"An get me out!" she screamed at the camera on the wall.

"Im sorry Sadie but you know I cant let you leave" said The Red Queen.

"You son of a-" Sadie stated but then she felt light headed for some reason then she fainted.

**~4 Hours Later~**

Blue eyes snapped as a girl woke up quickly as if she was in a nightmare. She looked around seeing she was on the ground in a room that was locked. She slowly sat up looking for a way out or why she is here at least.

"Wh-where?" she asked herself. She had no memories of who she was or what is going on. She saw a wallet on the floor and looked at the I.D. It was a picture of her smiling, her blue eyes sparkled.

She looked at the name _'Sadie Brooks'_

_'Sadie... Is that my name?' _thought Sadie. But then the door that was locked suddenly became open. She looked up to see if the power went out but it didn't. She slowly sat up and walked out.

She looked through the hallway as she walked. She saw glass broken, doors shut, and blood everywhere. She was looking like she was in a nightmare. She turned around to the next hallway and sees soldiers in black with a woman and two men.

_'Who are they?' _thought Sadie. She went a little closer but then she felt pain on her leg.

"Ow" she whimpered in pain making everyone look at her.

"A survivor!" a man shouted as a woman went up to her. Sadie looked at her. She guessed she was the Medic of the group. She bend down and looked at her.

"Do you know how you got this?" she asked. Sadie shook her head.

"What is your name?" she asked me seriously.

"I t-think its S-Sadie" said Sadie who flinched as the Medic cleansed the blood.

"Shes fine memory lost just like the other to" said the Medic as she helped Sadie up and guided her to them.

"No sir whole floor is flooded" said a sexy but smooth female voice.

"Wow who is that?" a voice this time a man said.

Sadie turned around and two other soldiers.

"Lets go were already behind" said the commando. Sadie looked at his name tag and saw the word 'One' on it. She frowned. She wanted to get out but there the only ones that could get her out. So she followed them until...

~End of chapter~


	2. New friends

Sadie saw the man who was in cuffs curse and backed away. She turned and saw a woman floating in the tube of water,dead. She looked at the woman's face. She felt like she knew her. She looked at her tag as it says 'Jade'

She just stared at her as the short mid blonde woman looked at her with pity. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked to the side and saw Rain

"Lets go. Rain make sure she follows" said One.

Rain did a light shove to Sadie making Sadie unfroze and walked with the other woman by her side.

"Poor bastards" she heard Rain whispered.

Sadie continued to walk when a voice stop her from her thoughts.

"Hey" a voice said. Sadie turned and saw the woman who was by her "You alright?"

"Y-yeah" said Sadie "Im just a little surprised by all of this"

The blonde looked at her "Im Alice..."

"Sadie" said Sadie smiling.

Alice smiled before long the group went to the next room

_~Dining hall B~_

Sadie was now in another room with tubes filled with water and everything was a mess.

"Kaplan" One asked the man.

"Dining hall B" answered Kaplan "It was it says on the map"

"Maybe your reading it wrong" He suggests.

"Maybe the red queen is hiding something you dont want to know" Sadie guessed softly that only Matt could hear her voice.

"Maybe your cooperation is keeping secrets that you shouldn't see" Matt retorted as Alice held on to Sadie's arm. Sadie could have sworn she saw Rain look at her with jealously but she ignored it and looked at One.

"J.D, you and Rain keep the prisoner here and secure the exit" One said, Alice gave Sadie a sad smile "There may be other survivors. Do a search line but keep it tight"

Sadie and Alice slowly walked away in the hall to find someone or something to do. Sadie and Alice looked at a cage with tubes in it flowing with blood. Sadie looked at the bloody thing in the cage. It looked like it was about to awake.

When One came up from behind them scaring them both with a start.

"I said keep it tight" he said.

"Sorry..." breathed Sadie.

"Im not sure if I want to remember what went on down here" said Alice.

Sadie looked the other way and looked to where Rain and J.D were. Rain looked pretty cure to he- wait what? GIRLS CANT LOVE GIRLS! Sadie thought that to herself. Then she followed Alice to the Queen's Chamber. Not knowing the horror she will go through next.

~The Red Queen's Chamber~

Sadie and Alice looked through the door leading the the Red Queen.

"Whats taking so long?" the medic asked.

"The Red Queen's defenses are in place" said Kaplan "Shes making it difficult"

"Lets pack it up" said One before he looked at the girls "You two, stay here" Sadie and Alice nodded as he started walking down towards the when the lights came on making him tense a bit.

"The lights are automated nothing to worry about" said Kaplan.

Sadie looked away as a memory washed over her

_Sadie saw them, saw them all. Screaming for help. And she couldn't do anything. She broke into tears_

Sadie looked up when Kaplan said "Checkmate"

Sadie then saw the rest of the team go in with two large bags. When the doors suddenly closed in on them making Sadie gasped

_What the hell?!_

_**~TO BE CONTINUED~**_


	3. Mission Completed

"Kaplan" One shouted.

"Whats the hell!" Sadie said. Sadie looked through the door in horror as she saw the laser cut through the Medic's head.

"Shit!" she screamed covering her eyes from the horror. She felt a pair of arms going around her. After a while she heard the door opened.

She uncovered her eyes and saw that all of the soldiers were down except for Rain, J.D and Kaplan of course.

"Alright. Lets do it" said Kaplan trying to sound confident.

"What?" Spence asked in shock.

"We have to complete the mission" said Kaplan. Spence looked at him.

"Are you insane. Theirs no way I'm going in there. And neither is that girl. She shouldn't be even here! She just a normal kid!" Spence said pointing at Sadie. She couldn't argue she is 18.

"Her defenses are down." Kaplan insisted.

"Déjà vu, anyone?" Spence said, sarcastically. Kaplan inched closer to the door, noticeably sweating more. He refused to look at the dead bodies of his former comrades as he continued on. Once he was half way Sadie walked up and pat him on the sholdier making him tense.

"Relax it just me" she said.

"What are you doing" he asked.

"Im going to help you" he was about to say something when she cut him off "No buts you think the hell Im letting go in there alone? Fuck that chance"

Kaplan smiled.

"Same here with me" said Alice walking up.

Kaplan lead the girls to the Red Queen chamber room. The source of her technology.

"So what is that thing anyway?" Sadie asked

"This will shut the Red Queen down. It delivers a massive electrical charge and forces her mainframe to shut down." Kaplan said as he and Alice connected a metal piece. Sadie looked at how they were doing it when a little girl voice echoed through the room.

"Get out! Get out! You cant be in here" a voice that was like a little British girl said. Sadie turned around saw a girl who looked human other than the fact that she was red all over her.

"Don't listen to her. She's the holographic representation of the Red Queen modeled after the programmer's daughter. She'll try to trick us" said Kaplan. Sadie nodded once.

"I wouldn't advise this. Shutting me down will result in the loss of primary power." She said almost begging to Sadie

"She'll say anything to stop us from shutting her down." Kaplan said, getting irritated.

"I implore you." She said to them.

"Implore away!" Kaplan shot back.

The Red Queen looked at Kaplan in the eye "You're all going to die down here" she said making Sadie sick to her stomach. She felt herself turn green. Kaplan stared at her as he pressed the button shutting her down as she disappeared completely.

~To to be continued~

* * *

I know it is short but the next chapter will be longer. Hope you like it!


	4. I remember! An Explanation

After the Red Queen was shut down Sadie walked down the hall when Sadie had a flash of a memory through her head.

_Sadie was standing with Alice in the Umbrella Cooperation._

_"So this is the T-virus?" Sadie asked._

_Alice nodded "This virus is an experiment there working on to change the world"_

_"Wow" said Sadie._

_"But it is a failed process." explained Alice "Once your infected you become the un dead"_

Sadie shook her head after she heard gun shots not far from here. Sadie ran with the others to see Rain trying to fix her wound and J.D who was looking confused. Sadie couldn't place the look on his face. He seem to be in a daze.

"What was with the shooting?" Kaplan questioned.

"We found a survivor" said Rain, Kaplan looked at them like they were crazy.

"And you shot him!" he yelled.

Rain glared at him "She was crazed. She bit me" she said showing her bloody hand. Sadie walked over to her.

"You need help with that?" she asked.

"You know how to do this" Rain asked her confused.

"I remember that I took some Medic classes when I was little. I had to help my family out back then when we was poor" said Sadie taking a piece of cloth from in her pocket. She carefully wrapped it around Rain's hand.

"There all done" she said standing up.

"Shes gone!" J.D shouted making Rain very mad.

"That's Bullshit!" she exclaimed breaking her gaze from Sadie.

"She fell right there! I must have shot her 7 times!" exclaimed J.D pointing to the exact spot where the woman was. Sadie walked up to see blood everywhere.

"That's weird" she stated looking at the blood closely "The blood is coagulated."

"That's impossible" whispered Kaplan.

"And why the hell is that?" asked Rain.

"Because the blood doesn't do that unless you are dead" informed Matt.

"That's right" said Sadie nodding in agreement

_Does this have something to do with that memory I just had? _thought Sadie.

"Not until the rest of the team get here" said Rain checking her ammo. Sadie flinched after she said that. Kaplan flinched as well but not as bad as Sadie did it.

"There not coming" he said softly. Rain looked at him dead in the eye.

"What the fuck are you talking about!?" she snapped walking towards him, ready to kill when J.D grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"What the fuck! J.D, let go!" she demanded while trying to get free of his hold of her.

"Wait" stated J.D looking around "Listen"

Sadie stood and carefully listened to what ever sound J.D heard. Sadie then heard a sound. Snarling...Hissing... was heard around the room. Sadie stepped back once. Fear was in her heard.

Ka-boom Ka-boom

Her heart boomed very fast. Then residents came out from the shadows. But they were not normal. Blood was all over there face and clothes. Some had a missing part from there face. Some had no legs or a broken leg. And they only wanted one thing. To feed.

_Shit! Thats what Alice meant. The ones infected will be... Oh god..._

"Shit" Spence whispered stepping closer to the group.

"There everywhere" stated Alice getting away from them.

Then the one J.D and Rain saw came up to Rain.

_Shoot for the head..._ Thought Sadie.

Sadie looked closer only to see Rain twisted her neck with one hand. She heard bones break from the woman as she fell. Knowing she wouldn't stand again Sadie felt sick to the stomach. Alice wrapped her arms around her and lead her away from the dead.

"Why aren't they dyeing!?" Kaplan shouted as he fired his bullets onto the residents chests but with luck.

"There behind us to!" Sadie shouted looking over shoulder.

"The tanks! Watch the tanks!" Matt shouted.

"This is so not my day!" Sadie said as she backed away from them. Then a hand grabbed her and pulled her down to the ground with a thud. She looked up and saw a woman who had blood all over her mouth. She looked very hungry. Sadie screamed. She pushed the woman off of her then Rain twisted her head and she fell , and was not gonna stand again. Rain helped Sadie up.

"Thanks" breathed Sadie, she only got a glance from Rain. Sadie ran to the others to see the others trying to open a door.

"You just waited?" Kaplan asked in disbelieve.

"No one knew the code" said Spence.

"What taking so long" J.D shouted over his shoulder.

"Hurry up!" Rain shouted.

"Come on" Kaplan whispered as he tried to open the door.

Sadie was able to knock at least 7 residents out to give Kaplan some time when she heard a scream. She turned and gasped.

"J.D!" she screamed running to the elevator. Rain reached in there to try and grab his hand but it was no use. Sadie had tears on her face. He was not gonna make it. Then she saw Rain get bitten again by one of them but she didn't notice. Then Kaplan and Spence pulled her away.

Sadie and the group ran as fast as they could but then Sadie lost sight of the group. She ran...and ran...

She then found a empty room. She didn't see those things behind her. Now she could think.

"Ok the T-virus is on those people" said Sadie "But how did it get to them?"

She didn't get her answer. Sadie then heard snarling and barking. She turned around and saw dogs. Mutant...T-virus...dogs.

"Oh shit" she said before she ran and ran away from them but they were hot on her trail. She sees a gun on the nightstand and grabs it. She spins around and fires bullets onto the dogs head. She was able to take 3 down but the fourth one was still alive and was mad. Bad luck was Sadie was out of bullets.

"Shit" she said as she ran. But something happened. Sadie ran to the wall and did a back flip over the wall then she threw the gun into the dog's head. Sadie looked startled when a flash of a memory came to her.

_Flash!_

_"Sadie in the Umbrella Cooperation you are the only person right now immune to the T-virus..."_

_"You will have better fighting skills..."_

_"And have an opened mind.."_

_Flash!_

"I...remember" said Sadie before she had a determined face. She ran to where the Red Queen chamber was.

"Open the door quickly!" she shouted before Spence opened the door and she ran inside.

Spence closed the door just in time before one the dead residents try to get in.

"We need to get out of here." said Alice "What about this door" she was about to go to it when Kaplan stopped her.

"Don't!" he said "They're waiting there to"

"And that way?" Alice asked.

"Dead end" responded Sadie shaking her head

"So, we wait. If someone doesn't hear from you, they'll send a team or something, right?" Spence asked. Sadie noticed that Rain and Kaplan were silence. Not a good thing.

"What? What's wrong?" Spence asked after a few minutes.

"I'm guessing there not, am I right?" Sadie asked. Rain and Kaplan didn't say a word

"We don't have much time," Rain spoke, moving her hand around, "you know those blast doors we passed on the way here? They seal shut in under an hour. If we don't make it out of here by then, we aren't getting out of here." Rain said.

"What?" Sadie asked in shock. That cant be right!

"Are you saying that they'll cover this up?" Matt asked.

"They can't just bury as alive down here!" Spence shouted.

"Containing the incident is the only fail-safe plan they had …against possible contamination." Rain informed.

"And you're telling us this now! We're trapped a fucking mile underground. Shit! Then it's a worse when she's dragged into this!" said Spence looking at Sadie.

Sadie sighed. Just because she is 18 doesn't mean she is really a kid. She then looked at the bag to turn the Red Queen on. Then she had an idea. Sadie walked to the bag and grabbed it. She walked down the hallway into the chamber.

"Sadie?" Matt asked.

"What are you doing?" Kaplan asked as he and the group followed Sadie to see what she was up to.

"I'm gonna turn her back on" Sadie said while she put the correct wires in the right place

"That isn't a good idea." Kaplan said.

"She will know a way out" said Sadie continuing to work on turning her back on.

"That homicidal bitch killed my team." Rain argued.

"Well this bitch knows the only way out" Sadie said looking at Rain.

"Considering the way she's been treated, I bet she'll be jumping for joy to help us out." Matt said, trying to lighten the mood.

Alice sat by Sadie and helped her put the wires in. Alice looked at Kaplan.

"That circuit breaker you mentioned, can you bypass it?" Alice asked.

"Yeah."

"So do it" Sadie sat by the wall waiting for the Red Queen to show. Then she was turned on but for some reason she kept turning on and off.

"The circuit breaker's disabled. This time, if I hit the switch, she'll fry. The charge must have damaged her boards." Kaplan informed

"Ah, there you are," The Red Queen's voice rung out, "Things, I gather have gone out of control."

"Give me the switch, I'm gonna fry her ass!" Rain shouted, running towards Kaplan who pulled the switch away from her. Sadie grabbed Rain's arm and pulled her away from the group.

"Rain" whispered Sadie "We need the red Queen to get out of here. So can you calm down"

She nodded once and after a while she calm down. Sadie didn't know she was still holding her hand. When she saw Rain smile, she saw she was still holding her hand. She blushed and pulled her hand away making Rain laugh. Sadie blushed even more but that ended when Red Queen spoke up.

"I did warn you, didn't I?" The Red Queen said.

"Tell us what's going on down here." Alice demanded.

"Research and Development" said the Red Queen.

"What about the T-virus?" Matt asked. Sadie smirked. He must be against Umbrella.

"The research was a major medical breakthrough. Although it clearly possessed highly profitable military applications."

"How does it explain those things out there?" Spence asked. Sadie was about to snap at him. Those **THINGS **were her friends. But she remained calm.

"Even in death, the human body remains active: hair and fingernails continue to grow, new cells are produced, and the brain holds a small electrical charge that takes months to dissipate. The T-Virus provides a massive jolt to the both cellular growth and those trace electrical impulses. To put it simply, it reanimates the body." The Red Queen informed.

"So it brings the dead back to life?" Rain asked

"Not fully. The subjects have the simplest of motor ability and perhaps a little memory. They are virtually driven by the basest of impulses, the most basic of needs."

"Which is?" Matt asked.

"The need to feed" said Sadie.

"That's correct. Sadie Brooks is one the only patient immune to the virus itself since she was 7. The effects will not cause her to mutate but will cause her to increase her fighting skills and get a lot smarter"

Sadie felt eyes on her. Eyes of pity were on Alice, Matt and Kaplan. Disgust from Spence and Admiration from Rain.

"How do you kill them?" Rain asked breaking the silence that was there for a while.

"Severing the top of the spinal column or massive trauma to the brain are the most effective methods." answered The Red Queen

"You mean shoot them in the head?" Rain asked.

"Why did you kill everyone down here?" Alice asked before looking at Sadie"Almost everyone"

"The T-Virus escaped into the air conditioning system and an uncontrolled pattern of infection began," The Red Queen stated,"The virus is protean; changing from liquid to air to blood transmission depending on its environment. It's almost impossible to kill. I couldn't allow it to escape from The Hive. Soo, I took steps." She finished.

"Steps?" asked Alice.

"Its in her programming" stated Sadie "When there is a problem in the Hive. The Red Queen has to choose to best choice to stop it or else bad things will happen. She would do anything to save the world even if it means killing a few"

"What?!" yelled Spence

"Correct. You must understand those who become infected, I can't allow you to leave."

Sadie looked slightly behind her shoulder and saw Rain was rubbing her hand. She got bitten...

"Were not bitten" said Alice forgetting about Rain.

"Just one bit, one scratch from these creatures is sufficient and then you become one of them. A check of my systems indicates my main drive circuit breaker has been disabled, may I ask why?" asked the Red Queen

"Insurance. We need a way out of here. If you refuse to help at anytime, we flip the switch. Understand?" Alice informed.

~_To be continued~_

* * *

**_Big chapter! Woot! Hope you enjoyed. And thanks to the people who reviewed, fav and followed this story. Willow out~_**


	5. A Nightmare! Traitor!

Alice looked at the computer for her replay.

"You do realize disabling me will not but the odds in your favor" said The Red Queen

"We will take that chance" said Sadie crossing her arms.

"Very well. I have already found a way out for you" said The Red Queen.

"Which is?" asked Spence getting impatient.

"The Utility Tunnels. You will have to go through there I will explain as you go through" she said in a monotone.

Sadie walked over where the tunnels were and opened the door to show a dark hole.

"After you" said Rain gesturing for Alice to go first. Sadie rolled her eyes with a smile then Alice went in first. Then Sadie went in next, then Spence, Rain, Kaplan and last Matt.

The group walked down of the tunnels while making sure they were no zombies in the front as they passed.

"We been in here before" shouted Spence after a while of walking.

"We gotta keep moving!" said Rain continuing to walk.

"We've been in circles!" said Spence

"This is the route that the computer gave us" said Kaplan as he looked at the map.

Spence growled "Why are you listening to her?"

Sadie rolled her eyes and kept moving with Alice who did the same thing.

"Enough!" Rain shouted "We have no choice but to keep moving. Those things are right behind us. You got that?"

Sadie looked at the wall where Spence was and gasped.

"Spence watch out!" she yelled but it was to late. Hands started to grab him. Sadie grabbed his hand and pulled him away with Matt helping beside her.

Sadie catches up with Alice only to be pulled away by another dead resident. Alice punches the resident in the head and pulled Sadie away.

"Thanks" she breathed.

Alice smiled "No problem"

While Kaplan, Spence and Matt try to keep the dead resident out. Sadie and Alice fought a couple of the residents to keep them away from the others.

"Up on the pipes!" Alice shouted "Everyone up the pipes!"

"You don't have to tell me twice" Sadie shouted as she tried to find a way up the pipes only to be bitten on the leg by one of the dead residents. She screamed in pain and kicked the resident in the face. Just when it was about to come to her again Rain shot the resident in the head.

"Go up the pipes quickly!" she said. Sadie looked into her eyes. She was pleading. She nodded quickly then went up the pipes to catch up with the others. When she heard Kaplan scream.

"Kap!" she screamed before she heard a gun shot. Then she heard Rain whisper

"J.D?"

"Rain No its not him anymore!" she screamed. The reanimated J.D bit Rain's neck causing her to scream and push him away. Sadie saw a shot gun on the pipes and grab it. She aimed it at J.D

"Rest in peace" she said before she shot him the head. Kaplan and Matt helped Rain up to the pipes.

Sadie sat back to think of a way outta of this.

"You like that huh?" Rain taunted making Sadie sick to her stomach. Sadie was able to lift her bloody leg and get it to Rain's hand to get some of her blood to her blood stream. It was not much but it was least she could do.

"Sadie..." a voice asked "Sadie"

Sadie looked up and saw Alice who was looking at her concerned.

"What?" she asked her

"I have to do something about your wounds" Alice said. Sadie nodded in respect. Alice started to treat the wound on Sadie's leg.

"She was right" said Kaplan "Were all gonna die down here"

"No" said Alice now finished with Sadie's wounds "Were getting out. All of us"

Sadie nodded in agreement before the group start the crawl on the pipes. Sadie, Matt, and Spence made it to the other side in the hole with no problem. Then Rain went inside with them. Then heard a slight creak.

Then she the pipes break.

**_Thud!_**

Alice and Kaplan fell down with the broken pipe. Sadie screamed and was about to go after them when Matt and Spence held her back.

"Alice! Kap No! Get off!" she screamed. More pipes started to break and Alice was flown to the others and helped up to where they were but Kap wasn't so lucky.

"Rain Shoot!" Alice said.

"I cant! I cant see anything!" said Rain.

Alice grabbed Rain's gun and shot some of the zombies away from Kaplan. Kaplan then was able to climb up the broken pipe away from the zombies but his legs were broken from the fall.

"We need to cute the wire so we can get to him" said Alice.

"I cant feel my own legs" said Kaplan

"Kaplan were gonna get you outta there. We comings to get you" said Sadie.

"I want you to go" he said. Sadie was shocked

"No" said Alice "Were not leaving you Kaplan!"

"Yes you are" said Kaplan.

"No.." whispered Sadie as Rain pulled her close. Rain knew she was about to cry.

"You cant kill all of them and I'm not going anywhere" said Kaplan "I want you to go now!"

"Go!" Spence pulled Sadie away from the group while Matt grabbed Alice wrist and did the same with Rain following as well. Moments later a gun shot was heard making Sadie flinch. Tears started to go on her face when a tender touch wiped them away. Sadie looked up and saw Alice who wiped them away.

Sadie looked at Rain. Her skin was pale and and she looked weak and her voice started to change. Sadie decided to help Rain when she couldn't walk anymore. She helped Rain get to the second level once they were there. Sadie tried to control her fast heart beat but it was hard since she was in for the fight of her life. Then Rain threw up on her shoes. Sadie sighed and shook her shoes to try to get some of the stuff off.

The group carefully walked down the hallway with Alice leading the way.

"When I get outta here I think I'm gonna get laid" Rain stated.

Matt smirked "You might wanna get cleaned first"

Sadie raised an eyebrow but continued to walk with Spence and Alice. When Alice stopped for a second. Matt was the first to notice.

"Hey wait" Matt said making the group stop.

"Alice are you ok-" Sadie asked before Sadie remembered something

_Blue is the virus_

_Green is the anti virus_

"Theres a cure" Sadie and Alice whispered.

"What is it Sadie" Rain asked.

"The process it can... be reversed" said Sadie smiling.

"Theirs a cure!" Alice shouted "You gonna be ok!"

"Good. I was beginning to worry" said Rain. Sadie smiled and helped Spence carry Rain into the room. She saw the room filled with water. She remembered the Red Queen killed everyone from the gas and the water sprinklers.

"This is where kept the T-virus" said Alice.

"How do you know all of this?" Matt asked her confused.

"Cuz I was gonna steal it" explained Alice "I was your sister contact"

"You betrayed her" Matt voice rose up.

"I don't know"

"You caused all this!"

"I don't remember"

"The truth!"

"I don't remember the truth!" Alice jerked away from Matt to go to where the anti virus was. Sadie looked at Rain.

"We might be able to get outta this" said Sadie as she help Spence set her down.

"I don't understand!" Alice shouted making Sadie looked confused "It gone. Its not there"

"I cant.I just cant" said Rain who was ready to give up "It over"

"No" Alice said trying to help her but Rain shrugged her off

"But that's impossible" Sadie stated angry "The virus has always been there it cant just disappear!"

Sadie looked at Spence who seemed to be in his own world. Sadie raised an eyebrow. Spence didn't show no emotion. Alice noticed he hasnt said anything.

"Spence?" Alice asked, Sadie looked at him.

_'What is he thinking?'_

"Spence?"

Spence looked at the gun where Alice left it. Alice did the same. Sadie now have fear on her face. The married couple reached for the gun but Spence won the match and aim the gun at the group.

"The hell?" Sadie asked

"We can still make it outta here" he said

'_That ass!' _

"Come with can everything we ever wanted. You wouldn't believe the amount of money out there, just waiting"

"This was how you were gonna make my dreams true?" Alice said glaring at him. Sadie rolled her eyes. More like a nightmare to her.

Matt dashed at Spence for the gun but Spence aimed the gun at him. Sadie grabbed the gun but he pushed her away and punched her in the face making her stumbled back with Alice.

"You alright?" she asked her concerned

Sadie nodded "Yea. But I'm about to kill this bastard" whispered Sadie.

"Please. I wouldn't wanna shoot you. Might need the bullets" he smirked then he looked serious "Back off!"

"I wont take any part of this" Alice said making Spence look at her.

"Ok. But you cant just wash your hands in this" he said "We work for the same company, you knew what they did"

"I was trying to stop them!" Alice said with a glare on her face.

He gave a little laugh "You, You really believe that people like him" he looked at Matt with a glare "Could change anything?"

He shook his head "No, nothing ever changes"

Rain looked at him weakly "Where, where is the anti virus" she asked

Spence looked at her with pity. Sadie glared at him with hate. She was so pissed at him.

"On the train where you found me" he answered, someone came out of the water from the distance causing Sadie to look. It was her partner in the cooperation. Her friend was named Samantha Williams. She had only 1 kid. She was never married but she never like guys. Not a bit...

Everyone notice the woman except for Spence who had his back turned

"I so nearly made it out. I didn't realize that bitch of a computer had defense systems outside of the Hive" he said.

"In or out? In or out?"

Sam stood up and started to walk toward Spence

"I don't know what we had but it's over" said Alice still glaring at him. Samantha then jumped on Spence making him scream. She bit his neck making him scream more. Sadie and Matt tried to reach for the gun but Spence shot Samantha in the head then aimed it at them again.

"Back,the **FUCK** off" he said aiming the gun again at them as he slowly made his way to the door "Im missing you already". He shut the door making Sadie look shocked. She and Matt made there way to the door to open it but he shot the door locking the group in.

"I cant believe that bitch cause all of this" said Sadie kicking the water.

"Your boyfriend's a real asshole" said Rain.

"I cant believe that son of a bitch is gonna get away with this" said Matt clearly pissed

"I don't think so" said the Red Queen.

"An what did you do?" Sadie asked smiling already.

"I've been a bad, bad girl" she said before she showed the camera of Spence trying to put the anti virus on him when a licker came out from the shots and started to eat at him.

"Oh my god..." breathed Sadie who was very sick after she watched.

_'The failed experiment...'_

"What the fuck is that?" Matt asked. Sadie sighed making everyone look at her.

"Its a failed experiment" Sadie explained "One the early ones before me"

"Correct. But the results were unstable" stated the Red Queen "Now that it has feed on fresh human DNA. It will mutate becoming a faster and stronger hunter"

"That's just great" groaned Sadie "Now it's gonna be after us"

"Great" Rain mumbled.

"Why didn't you tell us it was lose?" Matt asked.

"Because she was saving it" said Alice getting why she wouldn't "Isn't it?"

"I didn't think you would get this far" admitted The Red Queen "Not without infection"

"Why you didn't tell us about the anti virus" Rain asked weakly.

"This long after infection. Theirs no guarantee it would work" said the Red Queen

"But there's a chance right?" Rain asked

"I don't deal with chance" said The Red Queen

Rain took the Axe and went to the window to see if she could break it open.

"Fuck it" she said sitting down with the Axe in hand and checking her watch. Sadie walked back and forth trying to think of a way out.

"No pressure guys" said Rain looking at her watch "We're getting short on time here"

"Thats just more great!" Sadie screamed losing the last calmness she had.

"You require a four-digit access code" stated the Red Queen "I can give you the code. But first you must do something for me"

"What do you want?" Alice asked her.

"One of your group is infected. I require her life for the code" answered The Red Queen.

"An but the Anti virus is on the platform!" Sadie screamed.

"Im sorry but its a risk I cannot take" stated the Red Queen.

_'No...'_

"Shes right" Rain spoke and handed the Axe to Alice "Its the only way. You gonna have to kill me"

"No" Sadie spoke softly and Alice spoke up.

"Otherwise we all die down here" Rain said

Sadie noticed a bottle. She picked it up and read it out.

"Anti virus VIA" Sadie spoke up making everyone look at her "An what is this"

"That is the Anti virus in vitamins form" answered the Red Queen

"Then she doesnt need to die" said Sadie.

"You know I cant do that Sadie" said the Red Queen.

"An!"

Then Sadie heard a thump from the glassmaking her jump and back away with the bottle still in hand.

"The glass is hold the beast but not forever" stated The Red Queen. Rain threw her self out of Matt's arms and bend her head down to be ready for death.

"Do it" said Rain.

"No. No get up" said Alice.

"Just do it"

Sadie started to breath fast with all that was going on. She held her heart. It was beating fast like a running train.

"Kill me"

Alice hesitated while Sadie looked shocked at Rain. This cant be happening.

"Kill her. Kill her now" said the Red Queen.

"NOW!" Rain screamed

"Do it"

"Kill me now" screamed Rain again.

Alice raised the Axe then...

"**STOP! ENOUGH!**" Sadie screamed loud so that everyone even Rain was looking at her in shock "**I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS BULLSHIT! AN WE HAVE TWO WAYS OF GIVING HER THE ANTI VIRUS JUST DO THIS FOR** **ONCE!**"

"Sadie Im sorry but you know I cant rise that chance"

"An!" Sadie screamed.

"Kill her. Kill her now" said the computer as she started up again. Sadie then grabbed the Axe and slammed it to the Tv to shut that computer up. Then the door opened to show the person that made Sadie smile and was in tears.

"Kap?" Alice asked.

"Bitch wouldn't open the door so I had to fry her" said Kaplan.

Then Sadie heard a thump once again. That creature was not happy a bit.

"Move!" Alice said as she Rain, Matt and Sadie ran out and locked the door before the Licker could reach the door.

"What the fuck was that?" Kaplan shouted.

"Don't even asked" said Sadie as the group went down the hallway.

~ To be continued~


	6. We made it, First Kiss

As the group walked down the hallway Sadie stopped by Rain and gave her the vitamin.

"Here" she said as she gave her a fresh bottle of water she found in the room the group was in.

"Thanks" she said as she took it.

The group walked down the stairs and headed towards the Alexia 5005. Alice stopped as the group did as well.

"Start it up. Ill get the virus" said Alice. Kaplan and Sadie nodded before Kaplan went in the train and Matt and Sadie helped Rain on to the train.

Alice looked at now the reanimated Spence who was crawling to her.

"I'm missing you already" she said before she slashed Spence's head off with the Axe. She tossed her ring by him and grabbed the virus.

Sadie sat by Rain as Alice came in with Spence's shot gun and the virus. The train started up and they were off.

Sadie breathed slowly. At least she was out of danger. She hoped...

Alice went to Sadie and gave her one of the needles.

"Give this to Rain I gotta do Kaplan" she said. Sadie nodded. Sadie turned to Rain who was looking a little better but was still worse to the bone. Sadie carefully injected the anti virus into Rain's arm. The anti virus went into Rain's blood stream until Sadie took the needle out. Matt looked at Rain and Sadie worried.

"I don't want to become one of those things" Rain said softly.

"Rain enough" said Sadie as Alice came out after doing Kaplan "You not gonna become them"

"I don't want to be those things. Walking around without a soul" she continued "When the time comes you will take care of it" she gave the gave Alice's gun to Sadie.

"No Rain your not gonna turn. No one else is gonna die here" said Sadie. She wanted to slap Rain in the face to get her to come back to what she was. Then Rain's head went down onto her chest. She didn't speak a word.

"Rain" Sadie asked now concerned "Rain?"

Sadie looked near to tears. She touched Rain's head. It was icy cold like a dead corpse.

"Rain?"

Alice and Matt stepped back but ready if she was gonna turn. Sadie looked at the gun on the floor beside them. She grabbed it and sat up. She aimed it at Rain's head. Sadie was near at Tears.

'_Please let the Anti Virus work_' Sadie thought. She saw that Rain's breathing had stop. She had no choice. She was about to pull the trigger when a hand grabbed hers. Her eyes snapped up. And there was Rain who was annoyed and was smirking.

"I'm not dead yet. I think Ill take that back" said Rain as Sadie gave the gun back to Alice.

"Thank god your okay" said Sadie smiling and she sat by Rain.

Sadie sat back as the train was going up to the mansion. She looked at Rain who was staring into her eyes without blinking and who's skin as returning to her normal color. Sadie couldn't place what she was about to do. Then she saw Rain leaning in closer. Sadie didn't move a muscle as she did and then she felt soft lips touch her very own. Her lips felt so soft and taste so good. Sadie had never felt her heart beat this quickly before.

Rain leaned back after she departed her lips from Sadie. Sadie blushed bright pink after the kiss was over. She saw a little blush from Rain as well. She smiled.

"Wow" she said making Rain smirk.

Then someone did a cough. Rain and Sadie looked up and saw Matt who had his arms cross smiling like a crazy idiot. Sadie blushed already embarrassed making Alice laugh a bit.

Then Sadie gasped.

"Sadie? Whats wrong" Alice asked. Sadie pointed to 4 talons that were slicing through the medal. Sadie stand up quickly. Sadie grabbed the antivirus needle and took it apart. She threw the sharp end at the claws.

"What the hell going on back there?" Kaplan shouted. Sadie saw the cut on Matt's shoulder.

"WHY THINGS NEVER BE EASY!" She shouted as the claws slashed another metal again and again. Alice looked around to see where is the beast. Sadie took a knife that was on the ground and did the same.

"Get us the fuck outta here!" Matt shouted

"I cant go faster. If I do were gonna do off the tracks!" Kaplan shouted.

Sadie looked up to see where the creature was going on top on the train.

"How much levels do we have left til we reach the surface!" Rain shouted.

"6 levels to go!" Kaplan yelled. But before he could say anything else the creature slashed at the metal beside him and broke the metal open. Kaplan ran inside as soon as possible to get away from it before it could grab him.

The Licker was able to get inside the train and pushed open that Matt tried to lock. Sadie threw the knife at the creatures face but it didn't help at all.

"Sadie duck!" Alice yelled. Sadie saw the Licker's tongue grab her. She screamed as the creature try to pull her away. Alice grabbed Sadie's hand. Rain grabbed a broken pipe and pounded it into the beast tongue making the creature let go of Sadie.

"You alright?" Rain asked checking for wounds.

"Y-yea" said Sadie. Alice started to scream making Sadie look.

"Oh no" said Sadie as she and Matt pushed a rope filled with pipes into the creature. But the creature came back and used it tongue to grab Alice's leg again. Alice screamed. Sadie grabbed a piped and looked at the beast.

"Don't even think about it!" Sadie screamed as she stabbed the tongue with the pipes making the creature let go of Alice but it was not out.

"Open the door!" Alice yelled. Rain was able to get up and pressed the button opening the door below the creature making the creature fall. The Licker was dragged along the tracks until it caught on fire. Rain pressed the button closing the hatch as the Licker's body was left behind them in the tracks.

"I've never been this scared in my life" said Sadie as Kaplan went back into the controls.

"You can say that again" Alice said as she looked at Matt's arms which was cut during the battle with the Licker.

The Alexia 5000 came to a stop making Sadie sigh in relief. Kaplan and Matt helped Rain up the stairs while Alice and Sadie were the lead and checking for any dead residents. Sadie check the watch as soon as they entered the mansion 00:00:00. Sadie smiled. they just made it before they were trapped in the Hive forever. Sadie collapsed on the ground.

"I failed... I failed all of them..." Alice whispered. Sadie sat up and walked up to Alice who was on her knees.

"Alice this is not your fault" Sadie said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yea those it that bastards fault" Rain agreed.

"The Cooperation is to blame" Matt said before he whined in pain. Sadie looked at Matt's scarch. Little vine pieces started to crawl out of his skin.

"What the hell is that?" Kaplan shouted panicing.

"Matt hold on were not gonna lose you" said Sadie as Alice prepared for a needle.

"Those bastards is in for a whole lot of trouble" said Rain with a determined face. Sadie smiled a bit do it herself. The old Rain was back is and ready. Then a flash of light blinded her. Men in white suits started to come out of the doors and towards the group. Men started to grab Sadie.

"HEY LET GO!" she shouted kicking 6 in the face. Alice fought back with all she had but then she saw Matt being taken away from the group.

"Matt!" she screamed fighting the men in white suits to get to him but it was no use. Sadie was taken on gurney and was injected with a sleeping drug. She was started to lose her vision. The last thing she heard before she was taken away was Rain and Alice screaming her name.

"Sadie!"

She lost consciousness.

She woke up but her vision was blurry she saw men with masks on staring at her.

"The men mutating. I want him in the...program..." a voice said.

"How the girl?"

"same... as... other girls..."

'Others? Rain...Alice...No...'

"Reopen...Hive"

She lost her sight of the world once again

~End~

* * *

A/N: Yes First Part Completed! Sequel will be up soon. A lot of Ocs will be in the next one. Ok byeee.


End file.
